SweetHeart!
by choco momo
Summary: Lee Sungmin, namja polos keras kepala. semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, tidak berhenti mengikuti kemanapun Cho Kyuhyun pergi hingga membuatnya kesal setengah mati. dan keributan bahkan baru saja dimulai ketika kyuhyun menyadari betapa pentingnya keberadaan namja itu disisinya. apakah sekarang justru dia yang terjerat?/chapter 2 is UP/KyuMin as Main Cast/Boys X boys/Mind to R&R?
1. Prolog: Under the rain drop

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun and Many other cast.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : summer.

Leght : Prolog

Warning : Garing. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Sweetheart!

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Only Love_ Super Junior K.R.Y

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

Prolog: Under the raindrop.

Sungmin menendang-nendang ban mobilnya yang tiba-tiba saja kempes tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sekarang bagaimana dia bisa pulang kerumah kalau seperti ini caranya? Ingin menghubungi supir untuk menjemputnya tidak mungkin karena dia ingat telah meninggal ponselnya diatas nakas. Memanggil taksi? Entah kenapa semenjak tadi-terhitung sekitar dua jam disertai dengan sumpah serapah dan rutukan kekesalan-sama sekali tidak ada satupun taksi yang lewat disekitar jalan ini.

Seakan menjawab gerutuan dan keluhan Sungmin, tiba-tiba saja rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan dari langit dan membasahi seluruh tubuh.

Sungmin terhenyak.

Dia berusaha masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk berteduh tetapi naas, ternyata dengan bodohnya dia telah meninggalkan kunci mobilnya tergantung begitu saja ditempatnya.

Apa mungkin dia bisa lebih sial daripada ini?

_Porsche_ berkecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba saja melintas dan alhasil mencipratkan genangan air yang dilaluinya tepat mengenai seluruh tubuh Sungmin dengan lumpur.

Great!

Sungmin mengernyitkan kening ketika kedua bola matanya mendapati segerombolan gadis yang berlari penuh semangat ditengah derasnya hujan.

Heran.

Memangnya apa yang mereka harapkan dengan berlari dibawah guyuran hujan selain mederita flu keesokan paginya.

Penasaran. Akirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat pada gadis itu mendadak menjadi dipenuhi kebahagaiaan.

Menyempilkan diri ditengah-tengah kerumunan para gadis yang sedang bergerombol mengelilingi sesuatu sambil sesekali berteriak histeris seperti orang kesurupan bukanlah hal mudah. Berusaha mencari celah dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, meskipun dia terhitung mungil untuk ukuran pria setengah dewasa.

"Permisi,"

bahkan tidak jarang dia bahkan hingga tidak sengaja menginjak atau mendorong seseorang dan menyebabkan banyaknya protes dilayangkan padanya.

Sungmin terdiam.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku.

Sekelompok namja yang sedang melakukan gerakan tarian yang menurut Sungmin terlihat begitu menggoda dan sexy sekaligus menampilkan sisi manly sebagai seorang pria ditengah derasnya guyuran hujan berhasil menarik perhatiaannya, lebih tepatnya hanya seorang namja diantara kelima penari yang sedang melakukan gerakan yang terhitung cukup sulit untuk para penari yang bahkan sudah berpengalaman sekalipun.

Seorang namja dengan berambut bruntte yang agak tersamarkan karena tetes air hujan yang membasahi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya dan jsutru malah semakin menonjolkan kesal menggairahkan.

Namja itu,

bagaimana Sungmin harus menggambarkannya.

Begitu mempesona dengan hidur mancung sempurna, kulit putih, bibir menggoda dan tatapan mata tajam yang menampilkan kesan nakal tetapi justru semakin mempertegas karisma dalam dirinya.

Entah kenapa detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berpacu dengan begitu hebatnya.

Inikah yang dinamakan cinta pada padangan pertama?

Sungmin nyaris saja menampar dirinya sendiri karena telah dengan begitu mudahnya jatuh dalam 1pesona seorang yang bahkan baru pertama kali dia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Banyak pertanyaan melintas dipikirannya.

Siapa namja itu?

Dia telah bertekat untuk mencari tahu segera.

Apa gunanya dia memiliki banya uang kalau tidak mampu memanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Ada untungnya juga jadi orang kaya, pikirnya.

Apakah dia telah memiliki seorang kekasih?

Sungmin menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai pemikiran yang satu ini.

Yakinlah kalau dia akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya.

Gadis-gadis yang bergerombol dipinggir lapangan yang untungnya diberi pembatas pagar kawat berteriak histeris sambil dengan kalap menggoncang-goncang pembatas yang menghalangi mereka mendekat kearah para pemuda dengan wajah memikat. Bahkan hujan yang mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya justru malah terasa seperti undangan untuk mendatangkan lebih banyak mata penonton yang menyaksikan bukan hanya dengan tatapan kagum tetapi juga dengan banyaknya pernyataan cinta yang diteriakan diudara, bercampur histeria menggila.

"Hey, agashi!"

Terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Sungmin seolah terjebak dengan dunianya hingga tidak menyadari kalau para gadis yang bergelombol telah menghilang entah kemana.

Orang itu melambai dihadapan Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin tetap tidak merespon.

Mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali hingga menyadari siapa yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Rasanya jantungnya telah jantuh kelantai sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, agashi. Tidak baik berada dibawah hujan terlalu lama meskipun ini musim panas."

Sungmin membeku, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Namja itu sedang berbicara padanya? Tapi tunggu dulu,

Apa yang namja itu sedang katakan?

Agashi?

Bukankan agashi sebutan untuk perempuan?

Dia kan laki-laki.

Namja,

berdada rata. Sudah jelas.

Seketika Sungmin meradang. Apa namja didepannya sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan antara yeoja dan dirinya yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki tonjolan ditubuhnya.

"Ya, aku ini namja."

Kening namja berwajah mempesona itu berkerut bingung. "Benarkah? Tapi kurasa kau bahkah lebih manis dari yeoja."

Sial, ternyata selain berwajah tampan, mulutnya juga sangat berbisa.

Dan sepertinya Sungmin sama sekali tidak keberatan meskipun harus terjerat racunnya. Begitu manis dan mematikan.

Segera saja wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah. Kemarahannya menguap entah kemana.

"Kau juga, kau tampan sekali." ucapnya malu-malu.

Kejujuran Sungmin justru malah mendatangkan tawa dari namja dihadapannya.

"Kau ini. Lucu sekali." ucapnya gemas sambil menggacak-acak rambut hitam Sungmin yang basah.

Seseorang melambai kearah mereka dan seketika itu pula berhasil menginterupsi kedekatan keduanya.

Sepertinya salah satu teman dari namja dihadapannya sekarang.

"Hey, Kyu. Ayo kembali." teriaknya.

Namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kyu itu tersenyum pada Sungmin dan kemudian mencbit gemas pipinya gemas sebelum kemudian melangkah menjauh begitu saja.

Sungmin terpana.

"Kyu. Jadi itu namanya," gumamnya dalam hati.

Sebagian dari dirinya bahkan sudah nyaris melompat saking girangnya.

Setidaknya dia berhasil mengetahui nama namja yang telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya itu meskipun masih belum terlalu yakin.

**So. keep countinued or delete?**

**A.N : Fic ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahu Lee Sungmin Super Junior.**

**Happy Bithday Lee Sungmin.**

**Wish u all the best. always!**


	2. That should be me!

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun and Many other cast.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : summer.

Leght : 1 of

Warning : Garing. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Sweetheart!

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © No Other_ Super Junior

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

Chapter 1: That should be me!

"Ming." panggil Ryeowook.

Tidak ada respon, namja bergigi kelinci itu terus saja melamun sambil sesekali tersenyum aneh seperti orang gila dengan tatapan mata berbinar.

Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin yang tertuju pada segerombolan namja yang sedang bermain sepak bola dilapangan, tetapi entah mengapa Ryeowook yakin, pikiran namja itu sedang tidak berada disini karena dia tahu bola ataupun para pemainnya tidak pernah berhasil menarik perhatian namja berwajah manis itu.

"Ming!" bentaknya keras sambil menggebrak meja hingga beberapa murid yang juga sedang menikmati masa istirahatnya didalam kelas ikut terpekik kaget.

Tetapi ternyata itu tidak cukup untuk menyadarkan temannya yang seperti telah kerasukan hantu bernama kasmaran sambil sesekali menggumamkan nama seseorang bernama Kyu.

Siapa Kyu? Pikirnya bingung.

Baiklah, kalau dikejutkan tidak akan mempan, maka dia akan menggunakan jurus terakhir.

Ryeowook duduk didepan Sungmin sambil menatap namja itu intent, sesekali agak mengkerutkan kedua keningnya. Memasang pose menyelidik.

Lama-lama terus diperhatikan seperti itu berhasil membuat namja itu akhirnya jengah, Sungmin yang telah tersadar dari dunianya justru malah balik menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya jengah.

"Sengaja. Lagipula seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti orang gila, kau tahu."

Sungmin hanya diam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Tidak senang kegiatannya diinterupsi.

"Dan lagipula, siapa itu Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook menyelidik.

Senyuman penuh kebahagiaan kembali mengembang diwajah Sungmin.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta." pekik Ryeowook girang. "Katakan padaku siapa namja tidak beruntung itu?"

"Ya," marahnya sambil memukul kepala temannya itu dengan menggunakan gulungan buku. "Namanya Kyu, dan aku bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu." segera wajah Sungmin menjadi dipenuhi senyuman sumringah.

Rupanya namja itu sedang berada dalam mood yang sangat baik.

Kening Ryeowook berkerut bingung. "Kyu? Nama yang sangat aneh."

"Aku juga tidak tahu namanya. Tapi aku akan segera tahu."

Belum sempat Ryeowook membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi dan membuat namja itu terpaksa kembali kehabitatnya yaitu duduk bersama temannya yang adalah sesama anggota club memasak yang letaknya dua baris dari tempat duduk Sungmin.

Namja bermata kelici itu merogoh saku celananya ketika dirasanya benda itu bergetar pelan.

Sebuah e-mail dari seseorang yang dia perintahkan untuk mencari tahu latar belakang namja yang memikat hatinya dan saat itu pula matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap kehadiran seorang namja yang telah dua hari ini selalu menghiasi mimpi malamnya sedang berjalan beriringan bersama dengan seongsangnim yang menjadi wali kelas mereka.

Nama : Cho Kyuhyun.

Pekerjaan : street dancer.

Latar belakang : tidak diketahui.

"Aneyonghaseo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." ucapnya sambil menundukan tubuh didepan para murid yang seakan telah mematung.

Para gadis sibuk menatap namja baru penghuni kelas mereka dengan tatapan berbinar kagum.

Dan segera saja kesunyian itu berubah menjadi dipenuhi dengan bisik-bisik dan juga sorakan penuh kebahagian sambil sesekali mengguman dan melirik penuh maksud kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

Namja itu sudah terbiasa dengan yang semacam ini, bukannya dimanapun dia berada, pasti akan ada gadis yang terpesona pada kesempurnaannya.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak berlari kedepan kelas dan kemudian memeluk erat tubuh namja itu, detak jantungnya rasanya sudah mampu disaingi dengan detak jantung kuda. Begitu cepat hingga nyaris melompat keluar dari rongganya.

Entah kenapa rasanya tiba-tiba saja udara disekitarnya menjadi tipis hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas saat mata itu menatap kearahnya dan memberikan seulas senyuman menggoda.

Para gadis histeris.

Teriakan kegembiraan segera saja memenuhi segala penjuru ruangan, sibuk menyatakan diri bahwa senyuman itu ditujukan pada mereka.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-ssi, kau bisa duduk dengan Lee Sungmin."

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak duduk sendirian, hanya saja teman satu mejanya sedang sakit. Jadilah dia sendiri, tetapi tentu saja dia sama sekali tidak keberatan meskipun teman satu mejanya itu masuk maka dia akan dengan senang hati mengusirnya pergi.

Demi Kyuhyun, apapun akan dia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun jengah.

Kesal juga dia selama dua jam terakhir dia mengikuti pelajaran, yang dilakukan oleh namja disampingnya ini hanya diam sambil menumpukan siku dimeja dan mulai menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Namja manis itu hanya menggeleng dan kemudian kembali meneruskan kegiatan awalnya, yaitu mari menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu?" tuturnya, kali ini mulai agak kesal.

"Melakukan apa?" Sungmin justru malah balik bertanya tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Menatapku."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggeleng. Kedua matanya yang sewarna madu itu seakan telah terpaku pada paras sempurna milik namja disampingnya. "Tidak bisa. Kau sangat tampan."

Kyunhyun meremas pensil yang berada digenggaman tangannya hingga patah menjadi dua bagian dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sungmin dengan sangat terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya menatap Kyuhyun sambil meneguk ludahnya pelan.

Kyuhyun ternyata bisa sangat mengerikan kalau namja itu ingin.

"Mian," bisiknya lirih sambil menundukan wajahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat. Dilihatnya namja yang menjadi teman semejanya itu juga menghentikan langkah dan kemudian berpura-pura melihat kesekeliling dengan gelagat aneh.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya heran dan kemudian mendekat kearah Sungmin. "Sebenarnya apa maumu. Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?"

"Si-siapa yang mengikutimu." ucapnya terbata.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas untuk menyabarkan hatinya dan kembali diteruskannya langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Tetapi sepertinya namja dibelakangnya ini memang sangat keras kepala dan terus saja mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun hingga namja itu tiba diparkiran sekolah mereka.

Anehnya, meskipun Kyuhyun dengan terang-terangan menunjukan ketidak sukaannya pada keberadaan Sungmin, namja itu dengan tanpa punya rasa malu tetap mengekor setiap langkah Kyuhyun dan berdiri sambil mengumbar senyuman disamping motor Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih ingin berada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasang helm untuk dirinya.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya semua sarap dikepalanya tidak akan berfungsi jika telah dihadapkan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu," pekiknya ketika Kyuhyun mulai menyalakan motornya. "Bolehkan aku ikut dengamu. Aku tidak membawa mobilku."

Kyuhyun diam untuk sejenak. Berpikir. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta supirmu untuk menjemput."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Eum, Pak Han harus menjemput eomma."

"Aku akan memanggilkanmu taksi."

Bukan Lee Sungmin namanya kalau tidak mempunyai akal untuk berkilah. "Aku Lupa membawa dompetku."

"Kau tenang saja, aku yang akan membayarnya." Tetapi rupanya Kyuhyun juga tidak mau kalah.

Wajah Sungmin berubah cemberut, memangnya dia akan menyerah semudah itu. "Tidak perlu Kyuhyun-ssi, aku punya trauma bepergian dengan angkutan umum."

Kyuhyun specless.

Sungmin bersorak dalam hati. Skakmat. Akhirnya dia menang.

"Jadi? Bolehkan aku ikut denganmu. Hanya sekali ini saja. Jebal." mohonnya sambil tetap memasang tampang memelas.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. "Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin."

"Naiklah."

Kyuhyun melirik kebelakang melaui kaca spion saat merasakan kedua lengan Sungmin memeluk erat pinggangnya sambil bersandar manja pada punggungnya.

Entah kenapa dia bersedia melakukan semua ini hanya untuk orang yang bahkan baru ditemuinya beberapa jam ini. Membiarkan orang lain bertingkah begitu dengannya sama sekali bukanlah sifatnya tetapi sepertinya pengeculian untuk yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa menanyakan dimana alamat rumah namja yang masih setia memeluk erat tubuhnya dan kemudian mulai melambatkan laju kecepatan motornya dan kemudian benar-benar berhenti.

Meskipun sebenarnya Sungmin penasaran mengapa mereka tiba-tiba berhenti tetapi namja itu lebih memilih diam dan kembali menyurukan kepalanya bersandar dipunggung Kyuhyun.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya tanpa melepaskan pelukan kedua lengannya. "Aku tidak berencana pulang cepat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah dan bisakah kita mampir kerumahmu lebih dulu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku. Kita baru saja kenal, dan kau bertingkah seakan aku kekasihmu."

Mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin justru malah semakin mengetatkan pelukannya, mengantisipasi Kyuhyun mencoba meninggalkannya meskipun sebenarnya itu tidak mungkin dilakukan. Setidaknya, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Jadi, kau ingin pulang atau tidak?"

Belum sempat Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk menyuarakan alasan, tetes hujan tiba-tiba saja kembali berjatuhan membasahi bumi.

Tersenyum sambil menengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit, menatap awan hitam yang berkumpul dilangit sambil membiarkan telapak tangannya merasakan bagaimana dinginnya air menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Ayo berteduh!" ajak Kyuhyun, berusaha menyerat namja itu turun dari atas motornya.

Sungmin bergeming, tetap terpaku pada kegiatannya merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur bumi. Membuat Kyuhyun berdecak tidak suka.

"Kau tahu, sejak kecil eomma dan appa tidak pernah mengizinkanku bermain hujan. Dan ini adalah pengalaman keduaku."

Kata-kata Sungmin berhasil menyita perhatian Kyuhyun. Namja itu menatap sepasang mata kelinci dihadapnnya. "Pengalaman kedua?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kita pertama kali bertemu dua hari yang lalu. Saat hujan." kau masih ingat kan?"

Kyuhyun tergelak sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah terkena guyuran hujan. Awalnya dia memang sempat melupakan siapa namja yang berada didepannya sekarang ini karena memang otaknya tidak dirancang untuk mau bersusah payah mengingat pertemuan singkat yang kerap kali terjadi padanya. Mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar wajah tanpa nama yang kerap ditemuinya ketika dia teman-temannya sedang melakukan pertunjukan.

"Kau agashi yang waktu itu,"

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya lucu. "Ya, aku kan sudah bilang aku bukan agashi." bentaknya terbata.

Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya erat. Udara dingin disertai hujan yang terus mengguyur dengan lebatnya berhasil membuat tubuhnya menggigil dengan bibir yang mulai agak membiru.

"Apa sekarang kau akan memberitahu dimana alamatmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng keras kepala.

"Kau sudah menggigil, sebaiknya biarkan aku mengantarkanmu kerumahmu."

Sungmin tetap saja menggeleng. "Tidak mau, itu kau lakukan agar aku tidak bisa mengganggumu lagi kan?"

Dasar memang keras kepala. Tidak tega membiarkan namja didepannya yang terus menggigil dan kalau tetap dibiarkan maka mungkin saja mereka berdua akan terserang hipotermia.

"Baiklah, kita keapartmentku, tapi setelah itu kau harus pulang. Mengerti."

Sekali ini Sungmin mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melajukan kembali motornya meskipun dibawah guyuran hujan lebat hingga akhirnya tiba diparkiran gedung apartmentnya.

"Hey, ayo turun." Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan tangan Sungmin dari tubuhnya.

Aneh, kenapa namja itu tidak berusah berontak seperti yang sudah-sudah?

Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak memiliki refleks yang cukup baik, mungkin saja tubuh Sungmin akan lebih dulu mencium tanah.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk permukaan pipi yang Sungmin yang terasa dingin. Tidak ada reaksi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dengan sangat terpaksa menggendong Sungmin yang ternyata diluar dugaan sangatlah ringan baginya.

Setelah dengan susah payah harus menghadapi tatapan heran orang-orang saat dirinya membawa seorang namja manis masuk kedalam apartmen pribadinya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Sedikit banyak sepertinya dia bisa tahu pemikiran macam apa melintas dikepala orang-orang.

Meletakkan Sungmin dengan hati-hati disofa panjang ruang tamunya dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tidak yakin saat akan melepaskan pakaian yang melekat ditubuh itu.

Tapi kalau tetap dibiarkan, namja itu bisa semakin sakit.

Setelah mengambil selimut didalam lemari, Kyuhyun melucuti semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuh Sungmin hingga tidak bersisa sebelum kemudian menggendong namja itu kesatu-satunya kamar yang berada diapartmen ini.

Kenapa namja aneh bin ajaib ini bisa kehilangan kesadaran?

Apa ini bagian dari rencananya? Tapi wajah pucat itu tidak mungkin bisa menipu.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membongkar isi tas Sungmin untuk mencari tahu, bukannya bermaksud lancang. Hanya saja dia harus tahu dimana namja itu tinggal dan mungkin dia bisa menelpon untuk memberitahukan keluarganya bahwa Sungmin bersamanya, barang kali kedua orang tua namja kelinci itu sedang cemas saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua isi tas Sungmin hingga berhamburan diatas meja.

Beberapa buku pelajaran, bolpoin beserta dengan teman-temannya yang wajah berada didalam tas seorang pelajar. Ponsel dan juga dompet yang hanya berisi beberapa lembar uang juga banyak sekali kartu kredit.

Sepertinya namja kelinci itu kaya raya karena Kyuhyun menemukan platinum card no limit didompetnya, tetapi selain itu sama sekali tidak ada tanda pengenal apapun yang bisa membuatnya mengetahui dimana alamat rumah namja itu.

Tidak dengan Sim, KTP ataupun juga kartu pelajar.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut heran saat mendapati botol obat berbentuk silinder terjatuh dari didalam tas namja itu.

Bukankah ini obat untuk menambah kadar hemoglobin dalam darah? Pikirnya.

Sudut mata Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya sambil menghubungi nomor yang dia temukan diphonebook ponsel Sungmin dan bertuliskan 'Home'.

Tidak ada yang mengangkat meskipun dia sudah mencoba beberapa kali, hasilnya tetap sama saja.

Dan anehnya hanya ada satu nomor telephon diphonebook ponsel Sungmin. Sekarang bagaimana dia bisa mengantarkan namja itu pulang?

Sepertinya dia terpaksa menunggu hingga namja itu sadarkan diri.

Sungmin mengerjapkan pelan kedua matanya untuk menghalau cahaya yang berhasil menyusup masuk. Dia ada dimana? Ini sama sekali bukan kamarnya.

Tempat ini terasa asing dipikirannya hingga dia teringat bahwa kemaren dia dibonceng oleh pemuda pujaan hatinya dan lagi-lagi hal itu berhasil mendatangkan senyuman diwajahnya.

Sungmin berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut hebat.

Berusah mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya yang sempat tercecer dan menyadari kalau dirinya sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian yang kemaren dikenakannya.

Kemeja putih kebesaran yang melekat ditubuhnya pasti milik Kyuhyun.

Berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah agak sempoyongan dan menemukan namja berambut bruntte itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan didapur dengan hanya mengenakan celana dan membiarkan bagian atas tubuhnya terekspos begitu saja. Memperlihat otot-otot tubuh terlatih yang didapatkan bukan hanya dengan aktifitas fisik rutin dipusat kebugaran.

Aroma roti bakar dan daging panggang menguar diudara membuat cacing-cacing kelaparan diperutnya berteriak protes.

Menyadari Sungmin yang hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap dirinya yang masih dalam keadaan topless hingga tidak berkedip membuat Kyuhyun agak terkekeh geli. Lihat saja bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat lucu itu, sangat menggemaskan.

"Duduklah."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh seakan terhipnotis dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi tanpa sedikitpun berniat melepaskan tatapannya, meperhatikan setiap gerakan meski sekecil apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat namja itu masih seibuk berkutat dengan wajan dan kompor.

Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sedang berbulan madu. Wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat dimana dia tidur tadi malam, dia bahkan masih bisa menghirup aroma maskulin yang menempel dipakaian yang dia kenakan saat ini.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sepiring bacon dan daging asap panggang beserta sosis juga roti gandum diatas meja untuk menu sarapan mereka.

Sungmin sempat ingin bertanya mengapa namja itu memberikannya segelas air putih bersama jus jeruk untuk sarapan dan bukannya susu seperti yang biasa dia minum tetapi Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menjawab dengan meletakkan obat yang harus dia konsumsi tepat didepan matanya.

"Ferrofumaraat tidak boleh dikonsumsi bersamaan dengan susu." ucapnya.

Sumngin tertegun. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sungmin menatap makanan yang telah dihidangkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang agak sulit digambarkan, dalam konteks yang terasa membahagiakan.

"Mudah, itu obat untuk penderita kekurangan hemoglobin."

Sungmin mengunyah baconnya lambat-lambat sebelum kemudian menelannya. "Kenapa kau peduli? Maksudku, apakah sekarang kau mulai mengkwatirkan aku?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan garpunya disamping piring sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan nada sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan. "Kalau kau sakit seperti semalam dan membuatku tidak bisa mengusirmu segera agar berhenti menggangguku, maka jawabnya adalah iya."

Itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang pertama yang Sungmin dengan meluncur keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan segera saja ekspresi kebahagian diwajah Sungmin mengilang secepat kedatatangannya.

"Sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu agar aku bisa segera mengantarkanmu pulang."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau pulang."

Kyuhyun menghela napas berusaha menyabarkan dirinya menghadapi kelakuan namja yang duduk berseberangan meja dengannya. "Apalagi yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Aku sudah membiarkanmu menginap dirumahku, tidur dikasurku, memakai pakaianku dan kau juga sarapan bersamaku. Tidak kah itu cukup bagimu?"

"Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku."

**To Be Continued!**

**A.N : Jeongmal mianhae karena tidak bisa membasal review dari kalian satu persatu.  
Aku sungguh sangat berterimaksih atas semua yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu,  
untuk sekedar memberikan review, memfavoritkan dan juga membaca fic ini.  
**

**Dan aku akan lebih senang kalau kalian bukan hanya sekedar memberikan review dengan mengatakan kata lanjut tetapi juga memabantuku mengkoreksi kesalahan dalam fic ini.  
concrit diterima dengan senang hati.  
**

**Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai?  
**


	3. Rain maker!

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun and Many other cast.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : summer.

Leght : 2 of

Warning : Garing. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Sweetheart!

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © No Other_ Super Junior

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

Chapter 2: Rain Maker!

"Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku." tuturnya cepat. Sangat cepat hingga Sungmin bahkan lupa untuk bernapas saat mengatakannya.

"Menurutmu ada berapa banyak yang menyatakan hal itu padaku dalam sehari. Aku sudah bosan."

Mereka saling bertatapan.

Sungmin menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya untuk mengatasi rasa gugup yang melandanya. "Kalau begitu katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan memberikannya."

"Apa kau tidak punya harga diri."

Sedikit banyak perkataan Kyuhyun melukainya, tetapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia sungguh sangat menginginkan pemuda yang sedang duduk sembari menatapnya tajam untuk berada disisinya meskipun dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan mungkin adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Aku akan membayarmu berapa saja." ucapnya lirih, nyaris sepelan bisikan.

Kyuhyun menarik napas pelan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Kau tahu, bukan hal yang mudah kalau kau ingin menjadi kekasihku."

"Katakan saja syaratnya. Pasti akan kupenuhi." ucap Sungmin cepat.

"Kau harus membayarku setiap menitnya."

"Uang sama sekali bukan masalah untukku." sama sekali tidak ada humor dalam kalimat itu.

Rupanya namja didepan Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar sangat serius.

"Baiklah, tetapi aku hanya akan menjadi kekasihmu selama satu bulan,"

Belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, Sungmin sudah lebih dulu menyela. "Satu tahun."

"Dua minggu." Tawarnya.

"Setengah tahun." cetus Sungmin cepat.

"Satu minggu."

"Tiga bulan. Deal. Dan aku akan segera menghubungi notarisku." selanjutnya Sungmin segera melompat dari kursi dan menyambar telepon dapur sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menyuarakan protesnya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk saling berdampingan didepan seorang notaris keluarga Lee, menandatangani surat perjanjian yang berisikan beberapa persyaratan yang menyatakan kalau Cho Kyuhyun telah resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Lee Sungmin selama tiga bulan kemudian.

Didalam perjanjian tertera, bahwa lee Sungmin harus memenuhi setiap permintaan Cho Kyuhyun tanpa terkecuali dan akan menanggung semua kebutuhan namja itu secara materi.

Sedangkan cho Kyuhyun harus bersedia mengakui Lee Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya dan harus bersedia menuruti Lee Sungmin selama itu tidak merugikan cho Kyuhyun dalam bentuk finansial.

"Apa kau puas sekarang?" ucap Kyuhyun skeptis.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan wajah diepnuhi senyuman kebahagian dan kemudian tanpa aba-aba memeluk hingga memberikan kecupan dibibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut dan refleks mendorong wajah namja itu meskipun pelukan mereka belum terlepas. "Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Waeyo? Bukankah hal yang wajar kalau sepasang kekasih berciuman?" tanyanya polos.

Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar. "Iya, tetapi kau tidak harus melakukanya disini." tutur Kyuhyun, setengah membentak.

Kyuhyun memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan namja kelinci disampingnya, tetapi Sungmin tetap bergeming da justru malah semakin mengetatkan pelukannya.

Kegiatan mereka berhasil menarik perhatian para pengunjung cafe yang kebetulan sedang ramai saat ini.

Sang notaris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran menanggapi perilaku dari putra tunggal keluarga Lee yang menjadi kliennya.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada keperluan lagi. Saya sebaiknya undur diri. Permisi."

Sungmin hanya memberikan senyuman menanggapi kata-kata notarisnya itu dan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap datar, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja itu sebenarnya.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, mengerti."

Sungmin menggeleng sambil memberikan seulas senyuman menawan untuk Kyuhyun dan entah kenapa sesuatu yang asing tiba-tiba berdesir didadanya. "Aku lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu."

Menyerah. "Terserah kau sajalah." ucapnya pasrah.

"Kyu, aku bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sesaat dan kemudian mengangguk.

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui, senyuman iblis mengembang diwajahnya. Satu rencana untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin dari hidupnya terususun dengan matang dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kalap. Namja itu seperti sudah kesurupan menggunakan credit card yang Sungmin berikan sedang sipemilik kartu hanya bisa cengok memperhatiakan sepak terjang Kyuhyun menghabiskan semua uang yang ada didalam tabungannya. Mulai dari membeli gadget terbaru sampai sebuah mobil dengan harga jutaan won yang didapatkannya dengan menguras isi kantong Sungmin.

Mungkin dengan begini, namja itu akan berpikir ulang untuk memperbaharui isi perjanjian mereka. Pikir Kyuhyun licik.

"Ada apa? Apa sekarang kau menyesal dan ingin mengakhiri perjanjian kita?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin mesra.

Kening Sungmin berkerut heran. "Memangnya kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

"Sepertinya aku telah menghabiskan uang didalam credit cardmu."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk. "Tadinya aku malah berpikir untuk membelikanmu rumah."

Ucapan polos Sungmin malah membuat Kyuhyun sweetdrop. Ini anak sebenarnya bodoh atau memang polos.

Rencana pertama dinyatakan gagal.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Sepertinya penolakan terang-terangan yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun terhadap keberadaannya tetap tidak membuat Sungmin menyerah berusaha mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari namja yang telah berhasil memikat hatinya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu." ucap Kyuhyun jengah sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Sungmin dilengannya.

Semua orang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh, terutama para gadis yang menatap Sungmin seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup dan kemudian mengumpankan dagingnya untuk anjing liar diluar sana.

Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau menyaksikan namja idaman mereka justru malah menggandeng seorang Lee Sungmin yang sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa.

"Ani kyu, aku ingin memelukmu."

"Tapi kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian." Kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyerah berusaha mengenyahkan Sungmin dari sisinya, maka namja itu juga tidak akan berhenti mengejar Kyuhyun hingga namja itu lelah.

Seseorang menarik kasar lengan Sungmin hingga pelukannya pada Kyuhyun terlepas begitu saja dan kemudian menarik paksa namja itu menjauh, kyuhyuh hanya diam tanpa berniat mencegah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ming? Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" sederet berondongan pertanyaan dilontarkan Hyukjae pada Sungmin seperti kereta api listrik.

Sungmin mengerjap bingung. "Dia Kyuhyun. Murid baru dikelas kita dan tentu saja aku mengenalnya."

Kalau di dramatisasi, sekarang sudah ada ribuan cermin yang pecah menimbulkan suara retakan mengerikan sebagai latar belakang.

"Bukan itu maksudnya Lee Sungmin." teriak Ryeowook dan Hyukjae berbarengan.

Sungmin berjengit. "Kenapa kalian berteriak padaku?"

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae menarik napas dalam bersamaan. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaan kami. Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya? Apa kalian berangkat bersama?"

Seulas senyuman tersungging dibibir Sungmin. "Iya, dia menjemputku. Dan kami sudah resmi berpacaran kemaren."

"Apa? Pacaran!" teriak keduanya bersamaan. Bahkan suara teraiakan kuduanya nyaris menyaingi Toa masjid.

"Waeyo? Sepertinya kalian terkejut sekali." tanyanya polos.

Eunhyuk dengan tidak berperasaan menggeplak kepala namja bermata kelinci itu hingga Sungmin mengeluh sakit. "Apa kau sudah gila? Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." teriak Hyukjae frutasi.

Ini sama saja dengan melemparkan seekor kelinci tidak berdosa kedalam kandang serigala.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kyuhyun tampan dan dia juga baik padaku."

"Sini ikut kami."

Sungmin bergeming saat Ryeowook dan eunhtuk menarik tubuhnya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan kyu?"

"Biarkan saja dia." ucap Ryeowook.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus pasrah membiarkan kedua temannya menyeret tubuhnya menjauh.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada diatap sekolah sambil memperhatikan layar computer tablet milik Hyukjae dengan tatapan serius.

Beberapa foto Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya yang waktu itu melakukan pertunjukan dibawah hujan.

"Namanya cho Kyuhyun dan latar belakangnya tidak diketahui. Dia anggota Rain Maker." jelas Hyukjae.

"Rain Maker?" Sungmin membeo.

"Kelompok dancer yang hanya melakukan pertunjukan saat hujan turun. Dan mereka tidak pernah melakukan pertunjukan ditempat yang sama dua kali."

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

Eunhyuk menepuk keningnya hingga memerah. Rupanya namja itu sama sekali belum mengerti kalau Kyuhyun berbahaya. "Dia itu mata duitan. Sudah banyak yang menjadi korbannya. Kalau dia menjadi kekasihmu, berarti dia hanya menginginkan uangmu." jelasnya menggebu-gebu.

Sungmin manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. "Aku memang membayarnya menjadi kekasihku."

Sekali ini mulut Ryeowook dan Hyukjae benar-benar jatuh kelantai.

Seperti tersambar petir keduanya tersadar dan Ryeowook mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sungmin keras. "Katakan padaku. Dia pasti telah mengguna-gunamu kan?"

"Kalian ini sebenarnya bicara apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa namja yang kau sebut kekasihmu itu Min. Rain maker sangat berbahaya."

Kali ini layar sedang mempertontonkan seorang foto seorang namja tampan dengan dimpli smile berambut hitam dan otot bisep yang tercetak sempurna ditubuhnya. Satu kata, menawan. "Ini Choi Siwon. Kau tahu dia kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa namja berwajah tampan itu karena choi siwon adalah putra pemilik Hyundai corporation yang bergerak dibanyak bidang dan menjadi tonggak pengendalian utama perkenomian dunia "Dan dia juga adalah dalang dibalik banyaknya kasus penjualan organ dalam manusia. Dengan kata lain, dia lah yang mengendalikan pasar gelap."

"Tapi, itu kan Siwon bukan Kyuhyun."

Berganti lagi.

Kali ini foto seorang namja berambut pirang yang tidak kalah menawan dengan foto namja yang pertama. Entah kenapa wajah mempesona namja itu sedikit banyak justru malah mengingatkan Sungmin pada ikan badut yang menjadi peliharaannya.

"Yang ini namanya Lee donghae, dia Lead dancer Rain maker. Dan dia anak donatur tetap disini, dengan kata lain dia tidak kalah kaya dibandingkan siwon. Dia bekerja sama dengan Tan hangeng dalam transaksi narkoba terbesar yang dilakukan di asia."

Sungmin menatap foto itu intens, dia yakin dia pernah melihat namja itu disuatu tempat tetapi bukan saat pertunjukan waktu itu.

"Aku pernah melihat namja ini keluar dari sebuah hotel bersamamu." ucap Sungmin polos.

Ryeowook menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin?" desaknya.

Hyukjae tergagap. Dia harus menjawab apa sekarang? "Katakan dengan jelas Lee Hyukjae!" teriak Ryeowook sambil menarik kerah seragam Hyukjae.

"Eum, dia-, dia itu..."

"Dia itu siapa?" bentaknya.

Hyukjae bersumpah, meskipun Ryeowook itu terlihat lemah dengan wajahnya yang super tidak berdosa itu tetapi bukan berarti temannya itu tidak bisa menjadi lebih mengerikan daripada titisan iblis sekalipun kalau sedang marah. "Dia adalah kekasihku." jawab Hyukjae cepat.

Ryeowook memukul kepala Hyukjae dengan menggunakan sarung tangan yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana.

"Kenapa kau memukulku Wookie?"

"Waktu itu kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka itu berbahaya. Tapi kau malah berpacaran dengan salah satunya."

"Itu sama sekali bukan kesalahanku. Dia adalah seniorku di club dance dan kami juga dijodohkan. Lagipula apa kau bisa menolak kalau kepala orang tuamu ditodong dengan menggunakan pistol." Hyukjae mencoba membela dirinya.

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa keluar dari hotel bersamanya? Jangan bilang kalau dia juga mengancamu untuk melayaninya."

"Itu...itu..., memangnya kenapa kalau kami melakukannya. Lagipula dia calon suamiku dan kami akan segera menikah saat lulus nanti." ucap Hyukjae cepat sambil berusaha menutupi semburat merah kentara yang mewarnai wajahnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Ryeowook.

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Dan apakah dia juga mencintaimu?"

Sekali lagi hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kalau kau bahagia dengannya. Kami hanya bisa mendukungmu."

Kata-kata Ryeowook berhasil mendatangkan senyuman diwajah Hyukjae dan diamini oleh Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya dia menatap kedua temannya beradu argumentasi.

"Gumawo teman-teman."

ketiganya kembali mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada hal yang menjadi fokus ketiganya datang kemari.

"Lalu ini siapa?" jemari Sungmin menunjuk foto seorang namja bermata musang yang wajahnya sering menghiasi malajah bisnis ternama.

"Dia Jung Yunho. Putra pewaris perusahaan penerbangan terbesar didunia."

"Dia terlihat normal." komentar Ryeowook.

"Jangan tertipu dengan tampangnya. Dia tidak berda jauh dengan siwon. Malah lebih kejam."

Sekarang layar menampilkan poteret seorang namja berkulit putih susu dengan dengan bibir semerah darah dan juga sepasang mata besar indah yang sukses membuat orang-orang terhanyut didalamnya. "Cantik sekali." puji Ryeowook dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Ya, memang cantik. Tetapi bersiaplah untuk meregang nyawa kalau kalian mencoba menyentuhnya." jelas Hyukjae.

"Waeyo?" tanya keduanya kompak.

"Dia calon istri Jung Yunho. dan bukan anggota Rain Maker."

"Ooh," keduanya kompak mengkor bersamaan.

Foto berganti lagi.

"Yang ini Kim Jongin, putra senator kim yang terkenal itu. Dia lah yang membantu Donghae dan Hangeng menutupi jejak kejahatan mereka."

"Yang ini, Choi Minho."

"Choi minho." keduanya membeo. "Putra perdana mentri."

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Dan yang terkahir Tan hangeng. Putra mafia china." layar menampilkan potret seorang namja china berperawakan gagah dan juga ditunjang dengan wajahnya luar biasa tampan.

"Dia berpacaran dengan kakak sepupuku. Kim Heechul. Kalau mereka bertengkar selalu berakhir diatas ranjang." terang Ryeowook tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Pikiran namja itu seakan bisa memutar ulang semua reka kejadian saat dia berkunjung kerumah pasangan yang menurutnya sangat ajaib itu.

Hyung sepupunya yang juga adalah model international berwajah cantik itu sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Tan Hangeng yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri sambil memporak-porandakan barang hingga berubah seperti habis diterjang badai dan ajaibnya pertengkaran yang hampir berujung perpisahan itu malah berakhir diatas ranjang disertai dengan desahan dan teriakan penuh kenikmatan. Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri kala membayangkan betapa ganasnya kedua pasangan itu ketika berada diatas ranjang.

Siapa sangka, namja china yang selalu bersikap kalem sehari-harinya itu ternyata adalah calon pewaris tunggal tahta dunia hitam yang sangat ditakuti.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan semua infomasi ini? Maksudku tidak mungkin kan, Donghae memobocorkannya begitu saja padamu." tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku membongkar paksa isi laptopnya." Eunhyuk ganti menatap Sungmin.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan, betapa berbahayanya mereka."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka seperti itu? Yang penting Kyuhyunku bukan penjahat."

Kali ini Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sepertinya benar-benar telah pasrah menghadapi perilaku teman mereka yang tidak normal itu. "Kau sama sekali masih belum mengerti juga rupanya." desah Hyukjae putus asa.

**To Be Continued!**

**R**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

******Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai?**


End file.
